


Ornament

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [17]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Ornament





	Ornament

Eames pushes off aching knees and steps back.

He’s staring at the _still_ canting Christmas tree when Arthur materialises at his side.

The anticipated _told you so_ never comes and Eames glances over, wary.

Arthur’s shoulders are shaking.

“Accessorising, are we?”

He ruffles Eames’ hair and pine needles fall everywhere.

* * *


End file.
